


His Summer, and Alice《他的夏日，和爱丽丝》

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, You Have Been Warned, sick&sweet
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: 「布鲁斯韦恩是个绝佳的混蛋。引诱莱克斯并没有多难，亲手为他在茶里加两匙蜂蜜，一点甜蜜的小把戏，瘦弱的男孩就乖乖坐在了布鲁斯的大腿上，甚至还礼尚往来地往布鲁斯嘴里塞了块软糖。樱桃的甜味从舌尖扩散开来。鲜红的颜色让他联想到男孩引人注目的红格袜子。」





	His Summer, and Alice《他的夏日，和爱丽丝》

By Alex_Sherlock

 

布鲁斯韦恩是个绝佳的混蛋。

引诱莱克斯并没有多难，亲手为他在茶里加两匙蜂蜜，一点甜蜜的小把戏，瘦弱的男孩就乖乖坐在了布鲁斯的大腿上，甚至还礼尚往来地往布鲁斯嘴里塞了块软糖。

樱桃的甜味从舌尖扩散开来。鲜红的颜色让他联想到男孩引人注目的红格袜子。

莱克斯轻轻晃荡着小腿，吐出一点红艳的舌头，状似委屈地诉说，自己在家都吃不到这样的东西，他被剥夺了嗜甜的权利。

软糖是管家摆出来的，为了招待这位小客人和他的父亲，“韦恩家族的待客之道”。

阿福总是对的，从进屋开始莱克斯的目光就被那花花绿绿的糖果吸引住了，但或许是碍于礼仪，并没伸手去拿。

布鲁斯帮他代劳了，他拿出几颗糖果放在小莱克斯手心，男孩认真地伸出手，胳膊细微地颤抖了一下，仿佛这几颗糖果是他从未接受过的重量。他用另一只手轻轻扶住男孩的手腕，关节处的骨骼在他的手掌下突出。

莱克斯将糖果收进口袋，鲜艳的色彩被幽深的口袋吞没。他的动作安静无声，结合他过轻的体重和白皙的肤色，简直像某种童话里的精灵。

这一切都是趁着老卢瑟离席的空档，当他那张酗酒的脸庞重新出现在走廊尽头，男孩就从布鲁斯的膝头滑了下来——过分柔软的触感让布鲁斯好奇——莱克斯的短裤因为动作的匆忙掀起一角，露出了布料下掩藏的青紫色痕迹。

一个天使般的受到不公对待的男孩，柔软服帖得像只猫咪。似乎是年轻绅士的完美选择。

莱克斯吮了吮手指，目不转睛地看着对面的布鲁斯，收到对方探究的视线后露出一个不好意思的微笑，低下了头。

他知道这是个令人难以抗拒的姿态，柔顺、紧张、不知来处的亲密，每一项都足够为一般的孩子博得家长的宠爱。但对莱克斯而言，这三项加在一起也不能从他的父亲那换来一点怜悯，连一条稍微柔软的毯子也换不到。

不过在对面的绅士那儿，这足够他得到一点温柔的触碰，虚假的甜蜜，环在腰间的有力手臂，若是能让对方对此上瘾，或许还能带他离开。

像骑士拯救公主，在暗夜里躲过恶龙的阻拦，黑色披风带着自己去到一个遥远而隐秘的地方，临水而居，昼伏夜出。除了一件事，就是莱克斯不是公主，他大腿根部那些他父亲留下的青紫痕迹足以证明，他更像一头饱经折磨的幼兽，或者是一个出卖自己的无可救药之人。

年轻的绅士看起来更文雅些，他也会像自己的父亲一样粗暴吗，莱克斯希望不是的，他的腰背还在隐隐作痛，绳缚和手指掐出的淤痕还未消退。他希望他的骑士心里有一些温柔，但不要太过正派，毕竟自己还指望着对方的肮脏欲望带自己离开这里。

不过这早就被排除出需要担心的范围了，莱克斯坐在布鲁斯腿上的时候清楚地感受到他的手指蹭过自己的膝窝，他想装作那是无心的，但他手指的过高温度和迟缓动作出卖了他。在这甜美的陷阱里，他已经踩了一只脚进去。他还会再来的。

事情的发展比莱克斯想象的还要顺利，大蝙蝠之后常常在夜里出现在自己的卧房。

第一次看见他出现的时候，莱克斯冲过去抱住他的腰，把下巴搁在他肌肉紧实的腹部，抬头问他想不想吃糖。答案是否定的，布鲁斯只是拥抱了他，答应给他念一篇睡前故事，而莱克斯从书架上挑了一本《爱丽丝梦游奇境记》，赖在他的怀里听完了整个故事。

第二次，听完故事后莱克斯对大蝙蝠说，他希望自己也能在梦里去到一个完全不同的地方，布鲁斯沉默了一会儿，吻了他的额头祝他好梦。

第三次，莱克斯终于把糖果给了出去。他坐在布鲁斯怀里，听完一段漫长的故事，装作困倦的样子转过身去面向男人，一边发出意义不明的呜咽，一边伸手去攀布鲁斯的肩膀，然后把自己樱桃般的唇瓣贴在了男人的唇上。对方的防线崩溃了，舌头开始交缠，他能感觉到对方原本虚绕在自己腰间的手臂收紧，就在他以为这一晚会发生点什么的时候，对方突然放开了他。

也许是自己表现得过于急切了？此后很长一段时间大蝙蝠都没有再造访过这里，久到莱克斯上次拿到的那几颗糖都开始变干变硬，他偷偷从床下拿出糖果，看着表面皱起的包装纸，嫌恶地皱起了眉头，准备把它们扔进垃圾桶。最后一刻又改了主意，把状况稍好的一颗剥开放进了嘴里。濒临过期的糖果发出一种变质的甜味，和那个皮肤上遍布青紫、现在正在品尝它们的男孩倒是相称。

他觉得布鲁斯再也不会出现了。穿黑色披风的大蝙蝠不会带自己离开，就像自己曾经天天祈祷的红披风不会来到自己身边一样。穿披风的大概都不是什么值得信赖的人，甚至连交易都没有好信用，莱克斯轻蔑地撇撇嘴，坐在阳台边沿上向下看。

他把身体前倾，重心不稳地感受风的力度。

还没等他反应过来，一只巨大蝙蝠把他扑回了阳台。他被压到几乎呼吸不畅，布鲁斯将他扶起，轻轻地抚摸他的背。他答应会在莱克斯生日之前带他走，语气仿佛是在与一位大小姐约定私奔。  
莱克斯不知道这是否应该归功于自己赌博性质的计划。

在一个午后——这本来是莱克斯最厌恶的时段，原因还得在他酗酒的父亲上找——但这个午后有所不同，因为布鲁斯韦恩用某种方法和老卢瑟达成了协议，莱克斯不知道协议内容是什么，但可以想象是某种利益交换，他其实很好奇这具体是怎样的一笔生意，自己在两个人手里究竟价值多少。

但那是以后的事了，这个午后，布鲁斯带走了他。没有披风和恶龙，布鲁斯带着他坐上了轿车。刚坐进车里，布鲁斯就迫不及待地品尝了他的唇瓣，樱桃的色彩和香味。

他称莱克斯为他的小爱丽丝，他暗夜的精灵，他的夏日。

莱克斯对他笑了。

 

 

【The End】


End file.
